1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female terminal having resilient curl portions of a generally mountain-like cross-sectional shape integrally formed respectively on opposite side edges of a base plate portion.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-348496, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector, used for connecting vehicle""s wire harnesses or the like together, comprises a plurality of electrically-conductive terminals, and a connector housing of a synthetic resin for receiving the plurality of terminals. Each terminal, received in the connector housing, is retained against withdrawal by a retaining member provided in the connector housing.
One female terminal for connection to a male tab-like terminal has the following construction.
Namely, this female terminal is formed by an electrically-conductive metal sheet, and a pair of resilient curl portions are formed on a front portion of a base plate portion of the terminal, and conductor clamping portions and sheath clamping portions for a wire are formed on a rear portion of the base plate portion.
The pair of resilient curl portions, each bent into a generally mountain-like cross-sectional shape, are integrally formed respectively on opposite side edges of the base plate portion, and the male tab-like terminal can be inserted into a space, formed by the resilient curl portions, from front ends thereof toward rear ends thereof, to be connected to the resilient curl portions. A retaining member, formed on a connector housing, can engage the rear ends of the resilient curl portions in such a manner that the retaining member is slightly elastically deformed. A distal end portion of the retaining member can rest on and engage inner slanting surfaces of the pair of resilient curl portions (The same condition occurs in the case of curved surfaces).
In the above related female terminal, the resilient curl portions have a generally mountain-like cross-sectional shape, and therefore the amount of displacement of the distal end portion of the elastically-deformed retaining member, engaged with the rear ends of the resilient curl portions, is liable to be varied because of the adjustment of an inserting force (required for inserting the terminal into the connector housing) and a load of contact of the terminal with the male tab-like terminal.
As a result, an inspecting process, which is effected by the use of a connector inspecting instrument so as to detect a half-inserted condition of the terminal in accordance with the position of the retaining member in its engaged condition, is affected.
The present invention has been made under the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal designed to stabilize the amount of displacement of a retaining member.
To achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a metal terminal of a female type, which comprises a base plate portion, an electrical contact portion, to which a mating male tab-like terminal is connectable, formed on the base plate portion, the electrical contact portion including resilient curl portions which extend from opposite side edges of the base plate portion, and are inwardly bent to form curls thereof, and retaining piece portions integrally formed respectively on the resilient curl portions, the retaining piece portions having surfaces which are spaced a desired distance at least from the base plate portion in generally parallel relation thereto, wherein one ends of the retaining piece portions, partially forming respective contours of the resilient curl portions, are engageable with a retaining member of a connector housing which is receivable the terminal. In the present invention, when the terminal is received in the connector housing, the elastically-deformed retaining member engages the one ends of the retaining piece portions. Also, the retaining member rests on the surfaces of the retaining piece portions disposed parallel to the base plate portion. The retaining piece portions are spaced the desired distance from the base plate portion, and therefore the amount of displacement of the retaining member before and after the engagement with the retaining piece portions is stabilized. By thus stabilizing the displacement amount, the detection of a half-inserted condition of the terminal can be positively effected by a connector inspecting instrument. With respect to the mating male tab-like terminal, it may be extended in the electrical contact portion from front ends toward rear ends of the resilient curl portions when connecting to the electrical contact portion. Each of the resilient curl portions may have a generally mountain-like shape in a cross section thereof.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the one ends of the retaining piece portions and rear ends of the resilient curl portions are disposed in a common plane. In this case, when the terminal is received in the connector housing, the position of engagement of the retaining member is the same as in the related construction. Therefore, the structure of the connector housing does not need to be changed.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the one ends of the retaining piece portions are continuous with the rear ends of the resilient curl portions. In this case, the retaining piece portions can be relatively easily formed integrally on the resilient curl portions, respectively. For example, each retaining piece portion can be easily formed by stamping a piece portion (including the rear end of the resilient curl portion) from the resilient curl portion and bending it.